


Всё только для тебя

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновил <a href="http://pixs.ru/showimage/7120973png_4471072_4616368.png">арт</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё только для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2012](http://fk-2012.diary.ru)

Густые серебристые кудри потрясающе пропускались сквозь пальцы, словно созданы были для того, чтобы чьи-то сухие мозолистые ладони раз за разом проходились по ним, вплетаясь.  
Гинтоки периодически сонно вздыхал – иногда хмурился, иногда улыбался, иногда неловко и нервно дергался. Хиджикате в такие моменты больше всего на свете хотелось уничтожить прошлое и расколотить по кусочку все до единого дурные сны, мучившие его любовника, но он не имел над ними власти. Да что там говорить, над Гинтоки он тоже власти не имел.  
Первое время это раздражало до зубовного скрежета – там, где перед Дьявольским Замкомом Шинсенгуми не распахивались двери благодаря статусу или репутации, они в щепки разлетались перед его силой. Ёрозую такие мелочи жизни не волновали вовсе, в какой-то момент Хиджиката уже перестал считать, сколько раз этот вихрастый придурок посылал к чертям Бакуфу, аманто и весь мир в придачу. Единственным, что его интересовало, были люди. _Его_ люди. И в этом был весь он – нелогичный, сумасбродный, непостижимый... Хиджиката понимал его, как никто. И не понимал вовсе.  
Ершиться, огрызаться на ехидный колкий юморок или ленивые взгляды из-под насмешливо вскинутых бровей это не мешало никак. Раздражаться, сходя с ума от дикой обжигающей влюблённости, не объяснимой ни одним логическим построением или доводом рассудка, – тоже. Хиджиката плохо помнил, как всё началось очередной порцией оскорблений, криков, задиристых фраз, отчаянно вызывающих на близость и максимальный контакт. Хиджиката плохо помнил, как всё закончилось полумраком опустевшего дома ёрозуи, опрокинувшимся небом за окном и неприветливой жёсткостью пола, встретившегося со спиной. Жадными сладкими поцелуями, лихорадочными – будто воздуха было мало, а время грозилось вот-вот рассыпаться по полу золотыми песчинками, разбившись, вслед на тишиной, распоротой на ленты умоляющими всхлипами и требовательными, почти злыми стонами. И вплавленными, будто сразу сквозь ребра куда-то в душу, словами: «Только попробуй уйти». Хиджиката не знал, как объяснить, почему там, где должны были быть слова-признания, слова-печати, слова-обещания, прямым и навылет – контрольным – в него била совсем иная, почти инородная фраза.  
Но Гинтоки смотрел так, что не требовалось ни лишних движений губ, ни лишних движений глаз. Не требовалось вообще ничего, кроме желания. Столь глубокого и горячего, что им можно было бы легко спалить весь Эдо, кроме этого кучерявого идиота, которому нипочём было, кажется, все на свете. И который сжимал кольцо рук вокруг него с такой силой, что уходить не хотелось и не представлялось возможным.  
Поэтому тем утром Хиджиката так никуда и не ушёл. 

Гинтоки вновь заворочался, сжимая зубы и со свистом выдыхая сквозь них. Хиджиката отвлекся от созерцания неба – бесконечного, тёмного настолько, что глубокая полночная синева терялась в непроницаемой черноте – и сильнее сжал чужие короткие пряди. Затем вынул изо рта привычную сигарету, наклонился и обдал теплым дыханием белую кожу – почти иронией смотрящуюся во тьме – и зашептал что-то важное-неважное прямо в висок, словно пытаясь пробраться в чужой сон.  
И Гинтоки, как по велению, медленно открыл глаза. Его сонный взгляд был тёплым, но на дне зрачков всё ещё плескалась привычная усталая настороженность. Хиджиката щелчком отправил так и не докуренную сигарету в полёт и осторожно прикоснулся пропахшими табаком пальцами к лицу любовника. Гинтоки едва заметно вздернул бровь, а потом вдруг с силой смежил веки, прижимаясь щекой к горячей ладони, и тихо выдохнул.  
– Доброе утро, – отчего-то едва слышно прошептал Хиджиката, будто боясь потревожить громкостью своего голоса что-то, скрывающееся во мраке, привычно обнимающем за плечи.  
Гинтоки тихо рассмеялся, так и не раскрывая глаз, и на ощупь протянул руку вверх, цепляясь за края чужого полураспахнутого кимоно. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, о чём он просит, но Хиджиката отчего-то медлил.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – насмешливо позвал Гинтоки, явно намереваясь сказать ему что-то такое, отчего захочется вцепиться ему в глотку, со злостью затыкая собственным языком его рот, лишь бы их него не выпадало больше ни одного лишнего слова. Хиджиката вновь мягко провёл пальцами по чужим волосам, а затем медленно наклонился и прошептал в чужие губы:  
– Заткнись уже, а.  
А Гинтоки просто усмехнулся не глядя, безмятежно-сонно и очень-очень спокойно, едва слышно произнеся в ответ:  
– Всё только для тебя, – и тут же молниеносно вскинул ладонь, прижимая её к чужой щеке. Прекрасно зная, каким огнём ощущается стыдливый жар чужого румянца. А затем, наконец, осторожно коснулся губами чужих губ. – Всё только для тебя.


End file.
